


No Fair Trial

by undyingfidelity



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Post At World's End, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undyingfidelity/pseuds/undyingfidelity
Summary: Hazel Ainsworth is about to be hanged for helping Captain Jack Sparrow and comitting treason against the Crown. The notice has reached the Admiral's ears, and even if he wants to help her they realise they are two different sides of the same coin.Because a Navy officer could never love a pirate, could he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for every mistake you may find while reading.

Hazel sat down on the wooden chair, hands on shrackles on top of the table, where the officers could see them.

She remained there, sitting straight and calm as the soft wind that blew in Port Royal once in a while. Her glance was lost, looking at the brick wall, like it wasn't nothing. Like she wasn't there, being accused by the new Governor and the Royal Navy for sailing with Sparrow. James worried for her, standing in the corner of the room. She looked like she didn't care, but he knew, inside, she was aching.

"...Where is he?" the Governor's voice woke her up from her daydream, after reciting her crimes.

"I don't know," Hazel answered between her teeth, looking straight at the old man's eyes.

"But you served him and his crew, Miss Ainsworth."

"That doesn't mean I know his course," she said. "Captain Jack Sparrow is full of uncertainty lately."

"So that's why you decided to get back to Port Royal?" he mocked. "Because he is not sure of what he wants to chase?"

"I thought I could get my life back," Hazel shrugged.

"You're a pirate, Miss Ainsworth. You have no place in here" the Governor's spitted out. "Take her to the cells," he ordered.

The soldiers got close to the woman, who stood swiftly and interrupted with her words.

"Lord Beckett was unsmasked by Captain Sparrow and the Pirate Lords," she started. "You should be thankful for that, but as I can see the Royal Navy is leaded by leasing-mongers," the soldiers stopped their track towards her, causing the Governor's to turn around and James' eyes widened. He stopped himself from standing before her and told her to shut her mouth. "You're not different from him."

"Chose your words carefully, Miss Ainsworth. Your father is rolling on his grave, be sure of that," he fumed and walked away.

Hazel opened her mouth in surprise by his statement. She could feel air leaving her body and her eyes filled with tears, tears she didn't want to let go.

"I think I'll handle this from here," The Admiral stepped into the two soldiers, who were ready to led her into the cells. He asked for the keys and were given to him.

The soldiers walked in front of them in the dark passageways, until they disappeared from their sight and James led her to the dungeons. He started to unlock the door lock in complete silence.

"You're not saying anything," she whispered, a sad tone on her voice. "Which is... weird, considering it's coming from you."

James let out a heavy sigh, stopping his work. "Well, you're about to get hanged. What am I supposed to say?" he muttered, glancing down at her with wrath.

She looked away. Hazel could feel the disappointment coming from him.

"I'm sorry," she said, playing with her tied hands by the chains.

"It's not me who you should apologize," he answered and opened completely the door for her. James watched her, fighting with her feelings.

"I can't if he's not here anymore," she muttered.

He knew how much her father meant to her. He was a fine man. A Navy man. James remembered his father talking to hers and how they would meet through them when they were children. Remembering how Mr. Ainsworth could see a possible husband on him for her daughter. So sad it never happened. First, because he realised he loved Elizabeth and couldn't agree to propose to her. Three years before Elizabeth was kidnapped, Hazel already had left Port Royal due to his father's disappearance on his last course on the sea, committed to find him. When she find out, he already had passed. They found their crew on an island, far away from the city. Some few men had made it out alive, unfortunately.

Learning she had nothing else to do in Port Royal, she escaped and ended up with Sparrow's crew, in whose ship she found a new purpose to her life and a family. The spirit of being free and without any rules that the Crown used to oppres their people called her since she was a little girl. She never understood how her father was so loyal to it, but she loved him anyway. He was the last thing that kept her there, waiting for his presence and sometimes his remarks about her looking for a husband and get married for once. But she didn't want that life. James knew it and knew her very well. He never expected her to be in the Black Pearl, but never got surprised about her decision. At least she was alive.

He wished they would talk just like they did in the ship. She wasn't mad at him for stealing Davy Jones' heart at the end, however he was worried about her friend.

"I'm sorry, Hazel..."

She shook her head, stepping inside, and handed him her hands so he could free her from the chains.

"Don't be," Hazel answered, looking straight at his eyes. "I'll see him after all this time."


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know how many days had passed. She stopped at the fourth day, at this point she already had given up. It was a stupid decision to get back to Port Royal, at least one last time. Hazel hoped she wasn't getting caught there, but luck was far away from her side.

She leaned her head to the wall behind her, sitting down on the cold floor. The little light on the window told her the sun was hiding and that meant James -maybe- would come in any moment. He had come to see her two times and they would talk in low voice about life. Like their encounter in the Black Pearl last year wasn't enough. Hazel knew inside James was doing something and she had to ask him if he was planning on anything. She felt dishonest, dirty and depressed, but she couldn't escape from her destiny.

Hours passed, and she stayed dreaming about how things had changed so much between her and James. She remembered the first time they met. She was six and he was ten, and while James was a calm, gentle boy, she always had been troublesome and restless. Maybe that was why her father always encouraged her the good man he was, how responsible, caring and handsome he had become. Maybe they shared a kiss or two when they were teenagers, but that was it. She never said anything to him, and later, he enlisted in the Navy, and Hazel had to comply her role of being a woman of the high society. She forgot about James at the end, but seeing him in the Black Pearl, woke up her feels on him and offered him her support, even if he had betrayed them. Clearly, it wasn't how she would have imagined their meeting.

The sound of keys made her lift her gaze from her hands and was surprised at James' sight, unlocking the door.

"James?" she frowned. "What are you doing? You'll get caught!" she stood up. The Admiral entered the cell and locked it once again quickly.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been missing," he whispered walking closer to her. Some steps were heard on the building and he pulled the woman on the corner of the room with him, trying to hide. He let out a relieving sigh when the officers disappeared.

"What have you gotten into?" she asked.

James looked down at her. Her brown eyes full of despair and fear. She was tired, her hair fell on her shoulders and her dress was dirty and James could sense the heat coming from her due to the attire. A light layer of sweat was on her face as she frowned her brows once again.

"James?" Hazel repeated.

"Sorry," he shook his head. "I'm not doing anything..."

She lifted her brows. "Really? Because this is the first time you come to see me in days."

"It just had been two days since I came," he frowned.

"It feels like an eternity in here," Hazel crossed her arms on her chest, looking away from him. Him, being so close to her, was making her nervous and homesick.

"I know," he nodded. "That's why I have to take you out of here," she opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. "Your trial is going to be this monday and Governor Lewis is making sure you get hanged, taking advantage on the fact that your father is dead!" James grabbed her shoulders, his green eyes softened. "I don't want to see you there, Hazel," she reached for his glance at the mention of her name, her heartbeat increasing.

She gave him a smile, feeling the tears filling her eyes. "I appreciate what you're doing for me, James," she whispered. "But I must say no."

James frowned his brows, he was confused. "Why?"

"I can't compromise you and you don't have to do this," she shook her head, looking directly at his eyes. "They would hang you as well if you continue with this madness, James. I don't have anything to lose, but you do," she took a deep breath as he released his grip from her, looking at the wall. "Please..."

"No, no, you're asking too much," he shook his head in disbelief, taking some steps back.

"You're doing to much!"

"Well, I don't want you to die!" he raised his voice a little.

Hazel closed her eyes and swallowed hard. The knot on her throat threatening her to break in any moment. "How many days I have left?"

"Tomorrow is sunday..."

 The cell was filled in silence.

"You really don't know where he is?" James spoke again.

Hazel looked up at him. "Jack? Of course not!" she stated. "And even if I knew, he's my friend and I would never sell a friend."

James smiled sadly. "Always so loyal."

She shrugged, a light blush covering her face. Hazel returned the same grin to him. She could feel her destiny fading in the wind like dust and was more than prepared to face death.

"Hazel," he called worriedly. "Is that really your answer?"

She breathed. "I'm afraid so."

James saw the tears forming on her eyes and suddenly he wanted to hug her, carress her and tell her everything would be fine. But she already refused his plan. She refused his help.

In a blink of an eye, he leaned down and kissed her lips, cupping her face with his hands. Hazel was surprised, but gave into the moment. She didn't have anything to lose by now.

Their kiss grew from sweet and gentle to one full of despair and longing. She moaned against his mouth and they broke the kiss to breath again.

Hazel closed her eyes, feeling his forehead against hers. "I want you," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Admiral widened his eyes at her words. Looking at her eyes he could sense the desire and hopelessness coming from the woman. It would be a lie if he would say he never thought of her being his, maybe a long time ago when things weren't that different.

He swallowed. "Is that what you wish?" he muttered.

Hazel nodded. "Yes," she sounded like she was about to cry. "Please, let it be my last wish."

James searched on her any form of regreat, but he didn't found any. He kissed her once again, devouring her mouth and his tongue fighting against her's. Hazel whimpered and searched for his belt eagerly, feeling his excitement.

He moved his hands to her hips, touching her sides, and then lifted the skirt of her dress. He pressed her back against the wall, devouring her neck and releasing his yearnings on the woman. His hand found her core, dripping for him; his fingers touching the bunch of nerves as she moaned softly against his ear. All this meanwhile her hands traveled down on his lenght, making him groan in a undertone.

He lifted her so her legs got around his waist and he slided himself on her. Hazel gripped her covered shoulders, feeling how James made love to her. They kissed again to cover their moans, hoping nobody would caught them but they didn't care anymore. They just let go.

James broke the kiss and touched their foreheads, some layers of sweat already appearing on their bodies. He felt so close to the sweet release. He looked at her one more time, trying to remember her face and the sound of her voice. Hazel held a scream when she reached her climax, her hand covering her mouth and felt his own release inside her.

In that moment she realised he was the one. It wasn't a coincidence, she loved him. She always did, but was so fool to never settle down and leave for her adventures at the sea. Her father would wanted her to be happy, but Hazel knew she would've been happier if she pleased her father. Easily, she could've said yes to the Admiral on his time, but his heart wasn't hers. Maybe now that Elizabeth was gone with her husband, James could finally tell himself she was the right woman for him.

But after all she was just a pirate. A pirate about to be hanged. And there was nothing she could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

The day came.

Hazel was out for her trial that morning and she realised James was right: the court found her guilty. She saw Governor Lewis smirking when she was escorted out with the others prisoners. With those pirates, the ones she was part of for some time.

The irons on her wrists weren't comfortable, but seeing how everything was to end, Hazel didn't mind at all. As the sun shone on the Fort and she waited behind some people, she thought about James and his lack of presence, which was weird considering he was an important autority on Port Royal.

When her time came to get up on the gallows, Hazel never payed attention at the man by her side reciting her crimes to the citizens. She knew what she did and she had no regrets.

The tie on her neck made her close her eyes, eventually accepting her fate. She breathed one last time, feeling the air bouncing her hair and reminding the scent of the ocean and the city.

When it was time, Hazel expected to dangle loosely on air, but she felt her feet touching a thin surface, maybe made of iron, and the sound of cannons alerted her. A sword flew above her and cut the rope she was pending from and lied on a couple of strong arms.

"What are you doing?!" Hazel shouted at her rescuer.

"Saving you," James got the rope out of her neck and ran with her through the battle in the Fort.

The Navy officers were attacked by Jack's crew and Hazel couldn't help but resist the urge of going to them and hug them again.

James fought a couple of guards and they reached the parapet, with the view at the ocean. Hazel's eyes widened when saw Jack standing there, fooling the officers.

"Jack!" she yelled. She tried to get over to him, but James hand on her waist stopped her from doing it.

"No, we have to go!" James hissed, sword on his free hand.

Two officers came over to them, trying to get the woman, but James and Hazel worked on knocking them.

"And what we're supposed to do? Dive to the ocean?!" she screamed.

"You shouldn't have suggested that," he said, watching how they would get cornered by the Navy.

James took her to the edge, remembering how Elizabeth survived the fall that day from years ago.

Hazel looked at him worriedly. "Are you crazy?" she asked out of breath.

"Run, Admiral!" Hazel heard Jack's voice from the battle.

"C'mon, it's going to be fine," James assured her with pleading eyes.

She swallowed and nodded fervently and he took her shackled hands on his.

"One, two, three," he counted.

They jumped from the edge and felt into the ocean, miraculously missing the rocks that would've killed them.

James held her on the ocean and she breathed happily at the sight. The Black Pearl was there waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER. This is the last chapter, sorry because I took so long and it's really short as this was a short story.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took their time to read. I was so mad at how James died in ATW so I just decided to write this little thing to make him a happy ending. :) Thanks for reading!

Jack's scream was everything Hazel could hear later, as he was falling from the same cliff she and James had to, followed by the rest of his crew.

They made it to the ship, soaking wet, and when Jack stood up on deck, Hazel smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled, smiling wide.

"I've missed you too, love," Jack smiled as well, his hands resting on her hips softly.

At the sight of those two, James cleared his throat behind them, feeling a little bit of jealousy burning inside.

Hazel broke the hug and took some steps behind to stand besides James, still smiling at the Captain of the ship.

"I never thought of the day I would say this, but thank you," James said to Sparrow.

He grinned. "I knew you were a pirate inside, Admiral."

James rolled his eyes, but held his answer to himself and sighed.

"You told him?" Hazel asked frowning, touching his wet arm with her hands, still cuffed.

"Well, I couldn't let you die there," he said looking straight at her eyes. "I told you..."

"You knew my wish, James," Hazel claimed. Tears began to form on her eyes.

James shook his head slowly, "I still couldn't."

Suddenly, Hazel wrapped her hands around James' neck and pulled him to a kiss. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"I did it because I love you," he confessed wrapping her waist softly with his hands. Hazel lifted her gaze to him; his eyes telling the truth.

"And what about your position?" she asked, still not believing what she just heard.

"I know what they're capable of," James answered and cupped her cheeks with his palm lovely. "I don't crave that anymore."

She smiled. "I love you too, James."

Hazel took his lips again in a hungry kiss, saying thank you with her gesture, and smiling trough it. They separated when their air was gone.

"So I guess you're a pirate then," she grinned, jokingly.

James frowned. "Maybe, I don't know. Does this make me a pirate?"

Hazel chuckled and nodded. "I think it does, Admiral."

"Well, I think you should go and take off that dress, love," Jack interrupted, getting a glance from James at his remark. "For you to be comfortable, just like the good old times" he smiled.

Hazel turned to him, putting her hands down from James' neck, and laughed. "I think I can do that," she said. "Want to come down? You should change too," she said turning to James.

Hazel took his hand on hers and guided him down the ship. "Hi, Mr. Gibbs!" she greeted the man when they passed by him before going downstairs.

"Ms. Ainsworth!" Gibbs greeted back with a wide smile, watching the couple disappearing below. "They did it, uh?" he said to Jack.

"It couldn't have been better, mate," the Captain answered. "Wouldn't have been better."

* * *

 

James made sure to take off the shackles from her writsts. Hazel then found her old clothes and dresses, the ones she used to wear while they would seek for a good adventure. She gave James some new clothes too, so he could get rid of his uniform. The wig was also gone since they fell to the ocean water.

"Thank you," she said again after they both were fully clothed. "For everything," Hazel looked at him with a sincere look on her eyes. "I know what your job meant to you and I'm free now, so you can stay here if you want... or if you want to go-" Hazel felt the air lack just at the thought of him leaving. She couldn't say it outloud.

"Hazel, I love you," James said, his brows furrowing not believing what she was saying. "And I would prefer to be with you, here or anywhere," he took her hand on his, while the other swiped her wet hair from her face. "So never doubt that. Please."

The woman blinked, feeling tears forming on her eyes. "So you're really a pirate now?" she asked with smile.

James sighed. "If you want me so, yeah. I am," he said and smiled at her.

Hazel threw herself at him, kissing him once again, with her hands running on his face and his loose brown hair. She felt James' hands running on her hips, touching her softly until she reached her cheeks and pushed her to his body. Suddenly, the woman broke the kiss, making James confused.

"I'm very thankful you didn't respect my last wish," she said.

James' hand cupped her cheek and his fingers traced her lips, knowing this was the life he was aching to. He was attached to her since the beginning. "I am too."


End file.
